


Чудовище

by WTF_PietroLogan_2015



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_PietroLogan_2015/pseuds/WTF_PietroLogan_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пьетро болеет. Логан беспокоится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудовище

— Эй, всё хорошо, — Пьетро слабо улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой. И приступ кашля тут же заставил его задёргаться. Логану на мгновение показалось, что Пьетро вознамерился распрощаться с лёгкими. — А это мелочи, — добавил он совершенно хриплым голосом.

Логан тихо матерился.

Он начал обращать на это внимание ещё три дня назад, когда Пьетро за целый день ни разу не украл ничего. И не ускорился. И вообще не вышел из дома. Тогда Пьетро удалось отшутиться: “Я тренирую в себе силу воли”. Какая к чертям сила воли, когда энергии не хватает даже для того, чтобы сходить в аптеку?

На следующий день Пьетро отказался есть. Безралично, чёрт возьми, безразлично уставился на тарелку лапши, вдохнул запах и — отказался. Сказал: “Я не голоден”.

В постель его Логан запихал насильно. Ну, как сказать… Пьетро и не сопротивлялся. Сказал тихо: “Не хочу”, — а потом уткнулся носом в подушку и засопел. Логан коснулся его лба рукой и вздохнул. В последний раз он болел… слишком давно, чтобы вспоминать, поэтому понятия не имел, что в таком случае нужно делать. В школе Ксавье дети болели часто, но Логан никогда этим не интересовался. А тут — своё чудовище заболело. И что делать?

От еды Пьетро отказывался по-прежнему. Логан не знал, чем кормить больных, обычно они питались фаст-фудом из японского ресторанчика, поэтому он просто вливал в Пьетро чай литрами и старался не отходить далеко. Пьетро совершенно не помнил, какие таблетки ему давала мать, а спросить было не у кого. Разве что у Чарльза, но Чарльз абсолютно точно скажет Психу, а Псих абсолютно точно припрётся и абсолютно точно начнёт есть Логану мозг. Ещё чего.

— Ты как? — Логан сел рядом. Пьетро слабо улыбнулся и приподнялся, подталкивая подушку под шею. Каждое его движение казалось Логану… неправильным. Изломанным. Слишком медленным, что ли.

— Паршиво, — честно признался Пьетро. — А по мне не видно?

Логан промолчал. Тёмные круги под глазами — спал Пьетро плохо. Слегка ввалившиеся щёки — болезнь вытягивала много сил. Но так и не потухшие, с озорным огоньком глаза. Чудо. Разумеется, от слова “чудовище”.

Логан выпустил когти, провёл кончиками по руке Пьетро, щекоча. Пьетро рассмеялся и погладил их, прослеживая пальцем каждый сустав.

— Поцелуй меня? — попросил он, поднимая глаза на Логана. Тот усмехнулся.

— Заразить меня хочешь? — даже чересчур мягко спросил он. Пьетро снова улыбнулся.

— Болеть вдвоём будет не так обидно.

Логан усмехнулся и наклонился вперёд. Они стукнулись зубами. Исключительно потому, что Пьетро не умел целоваться. Но поцелуи любил, и Логан в них Пьетро не отказывал: прикусывал его губы, заставлял открыть рот, проходился языком по кромке зубов… Пьетро даже замурчал от удовольствия, а Логан отстранился.

— Доволен? — поинтересовался он. Пьетро качнул головой отрицательно и приподнялся, явно намереваясь продолжить, но сразу же застонал и упал обратно на постель. Логан ощутил сильное желание хлопнуть себя по лбу. — Спина болит? — уточнил он на всякий случай. Пьетро закусил щёку и кивнул. — Тогда переворачивайся.

— А может, не время, а? — Пьетро фыркнул и развернулся, утыкаясь лицом в подушку и демонстрируя Логану влажноватую спину, на которой очень явно выделялись мышцы. Логан провёл двумя пальцами по мышцам — вдоль позвоночника — и Пьетро слабо застонал, поддаваясь ему.

Логан методично разминал и растирал спину Пьетро, чувствуя, как тот сдавленно шипит, дёргаясь. Пару раз Пьетро даже переходил в гиперскорость, но Логану удавалось его удержать, придавив к кровати. От непривычно мягких для Логана прикосновений Пьетро расслабился и даже что-то замурлыкал в подушку.

— Ты бог, чувак, — поделился он, когда Логан отпустил его. — Я посплю… немного… хорошо?

— Спи, — Логан растрепал серебристые волосы, порывистым жестом накрыл Пьетро одеялом и ушёл в сторону кухни. Его взгляд сам наткнулся на телефон, стоявший на столе. Набрав на округлом циферблате прочно отложившийся в памяти номер, Логан вздохнул и дождался окончания гудков. — Привет, пси… Леншерр.

Мозги мозгами, а своё чудовище беречь надо.


End file.
